That Damn Project, un
by easilyaddictedgirl
Summary: Deidara is trying to calm down an angry Sakura due to a certain roommate of his. AU


Characters involved: Deidara, Sakura and Sasori  
>Genre: Friendship, I guess? A bit of romance at the end.<p>

* * *

><p>'... How the heck did I get in this situation' was the ever despairing thought of one pony-tailed blond teen as he tried to coordinate his body to sit in a comfortable position while awkwardly patting the back of a crying pinked-haired girl, who was clutching onto his shirt with such strength that Deidara was afraid he'll have to buy another shirt from the campus store.<p>

'And I was just here to get my project' the further brooding blonde said to himself as his eyes trailed longingly at the piece of beautifully sculptured clayed bird and the door which leads to the world of non-awkward dealings with your roommate's girlfriend, whom by which is still sobbing at least quietly on his shirt.

With that said the blonde teen gave a final sigh and softly pushed the petite young female off him while holding onto her shoulders. And as he looked at the puffy, pink and glossy green eyes of the freshman he hoped that the constant swearing in his mind will be delivered to one red-haired 3rd yr. 'DAMN YOU SASORI!'

The day started out normally for Deidara. Waking up, sharing greetings to Sasori, his red-haired fellow roomate and art-major, doing homework in the last minute(because he's a freaking genuis) and avoiding Uchiha Itachi, who seriously pisses him off and 1st yr. Tobi who just annoys him were all included in his routine . Yep, a pretty peaceful day in the life of the aspiring artist, which is until the said artist innocently and obliviously, went inside his dorm room with every intention of picking up his project and leaving just as quickly. But as he opened the door, he wasn't greeted by the expected silence. Nope. The art-major got a face full of swearing obsceneties, puppet flying dolls and a puppeteer's really insane, angry and crying pink girlfriend.

The moment that Sakura heard the door open, still fueled by (in her head) righteous anger, she exploded in a flurry of emotions and was able to successfully throw three of her ('STUPID' she thought bitterly) boyfriend's puppets at the intruder all the while shouting and swearing the stupid things that made Sasori, well, Sasori.

"Stupid Sasori! Stupid puppets! Fuck his stupid philosophy, his coldness, his stubborness, his face, his kindness, his smile and laugh that only I could see, his adorable jokes, his fucking beautiful eyes, just...just fuck them all!" she could have continued with her tirade but when her fist was grabbed firmly by long and slender hands belonging only to an artist that seem so familiar, Sakura broke down. She clutched the shirt in front of her and buried her face in the warm chest, crying for all its worth because the only thing on her mind was "Sasori..."

And which lead us to the current situation of Deidara confused, bruised and just awkwardly calming down the sobbing Sakura , who in that moment whispered "Sasori..." followed by a choked sob of "Fuck my life".

Deidara was seriously going to torture Sasori for ditching him with this situation. But at least Sasori's precious puppets got chipped by the force of collision with his now throbbing head. Somewhat appeased by the thought, the blonde tried to speak calming words to the girl, key word: tried. Because the first thing he said was "So... what the heck are you doing in my room looking like your cat just died, un" and when those green eyes flashed at him, one word crossed his mind 'Fuck'.

Sakura stared at the now identified intruder. Then observing through her still blurry vision and identifying the trademark blonde pony-tail, Sakura had no doubt that the one she had been embarrassingly bawling over was no other than Deidara, AKA roommate of her stupid boyfriend. Being reminded about Sasori brought again fresh tears to her eyes and as much as the medic student tried to stop the incoming flood of tears she couldn't when she's in HIS room, surrounded by HIS things and with HIS roommate.

She covered her face with both of her hands and continued crying like a little girl. She felt the hand moving from her shoulder to the top of her head. It seemed that it was supposedly patting her but she was not sure. She was too busy expressing her emotions through tears and sobs. Though at the moment, any contact was much appreciated.

"Uh...Sorry? " The sudden voice disrupted her misery and made her hands slide down her face, just enough to take a look at the blonde, whom now has a look of panic mixed with awkwardness on his face. Her green eyes that were overwhelmed with sadness not just a while ago were now splashed with confusion.

"Huh? " she muffled through her hands. Sakura did not meet his eyes. It looked like the older teen was trying so hard to have no direct eye contact with her.

Deidara definitely did NOT want to face the said girl. What would he even tell her?! Was he even supposed to be the one to comfort her?! With those thoughts, the blonde-teen sighed. He gave up. It's time to have face to face with his annoying and crying roommate's girlfriend. Hesitantly, he took his remaining courage to finally stare at the girl. But once his eyes found itself to her own, she broke the ice .

"Sasori... he...he's -" Sakura trailed between the hiccups that sounded like squeaks coming from a mouse.

"An _idiot"_ she finally said.

Deidara gaped at her before finally replying. "Ain't that the truth, un"

She giggled.

'Great, you laughed. Now, can I go? 'Oh how tempting it was to just tell her that but Deidara doesn't want to end up like Sasori no danna's puppet so he kept his mouth shut. Speaking of leaving, he needed to do something fast so he can be free and finally submit his project for his next class on time. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and decided to just wing it.

"Listen, Sakura. I know that you are really pissed off right now. And you also want to kick Danna's ass probably more than I do. And I have no right to even give my opinion about your relationship, un" He waited for her to respond but she was silent so he continued.

"I also don't want to take sides between the two of you. Just saying, un" She rolled her eyes obviously saying 'I'm not asking you to '.

"But..." he ceased, searching for the right words to say. "To whatever happened earlier, was it worth it?"

"Worth what?" Sakura seemed bemused, not understanding the question.

"Well...just imagine all those couply stuffs you did together, the cliché like moments you've experienced and the cheesy disgusting lines he wooed you -" she snorted.

"Ok... Being the Sasori that he is, I'm sure he doesn't do that thing, un" he retorted, agreeing with the pinkette.

"But seriously, just TRY to remember, un. Those times... would you be willing to forget them and be overcome with frustration then do something stupid that you'll later regret? So lemme ask you again, was IT worth that, un?" Deidara was relieved that he spoke out his mind to the girl. Now he was only hoping he wouldn't have to argue with a feisty pink freshman.

Sakura contemplated on his words, and at the same time reminiscing her happy memories with her arrogant boyfriend then shifting it to the fight that occurred not too long ago. It's sad actually, how one small argument can lead to a couple's demise in just a span.

So to answer him, she shook her head. "No, I guess it's not." and Sakura smiled a little because...

Throughout their history of tolerating (Sasori preferred to use that word before accepting that they're both in love with-) each other, she knows by heart that HE was definitely worth it. No matter what the world throws at them, for some lucky reason, they always manage to stand strong.

She opened her mouth, not to bawl this time but to thank the blonde for the company and his advice. "Deida-"

"Yes, it is certainly not worth that" A voice that both occupants knew too well cut what Sakura was about say. The still uncomfortable roommate and the now calmed down girlfriend gazed at the devil (devilishly handsome coming from Sakura) although their stares became glares within a second.

"While I appreciate the thought of _you_ consoling _my_ girlfriend, I am truly worried that you would not make it to your next class if you linger here for any longer" the puppeteer bluntly said, somehow making almost every ounce of his words sarcastic. The redhead's chocolate-brown eyes fixed on the blonde's blue glaring ones.

After the three-second staring contest, Deidara choosing to not waste any more time, stood up from the floor, gave one last look at Sakura and said "Well, he's an idiot but he's _your_ idiot, un". He also did not forget to grab his bird, glaring at it for a moment, thinking of the offending object the main reason of him being in there. He made his way to the door which Sasori was leaning on.

And paused just beside his red-haired roommate, "Next time you leave Danna, _please_ lock the door" he whispered, just enough for both of them to hear.

And with that he left, frankly not giving a damn about what will happen next with the pair though he did glance one last time just to see his Danna sit beside his emotional girlfriend. He shook his head and tiredly walked to his class all the while thinking 'I better get a fucking A+++ for this'.

Now this time, Sakura was all alone with the apethetic 3rd yr. Even if she agreed with Deidara just a minute ago, this doesn't mean she could already confront the perpetrator of her tears. And with him sitting beside her, still not uttering a single word and just seemed to be scrutinizing her with those addictive eyes that she could stare at all day (not that she will admit it to him), she honestly have no idea what to expect next.

And how true was that because the next thing he did was truly unanticipated.

He kissed her.

Though slightly shocked, Sakura kissed back of course, for how could she win against that dominating mouth of his.

And when they broke apart, Sasori hugged her close and said something sincerely surprising.

"I'm sorry. I love you and you're _my_ little girl"

Because unknown to Deidara's and Sakura's knowledge, the red haired puppeteer was listening all this time and accepted wholeheartedly Deidara's sayings.

Not that he will admit it to both of them.


End file.
